


Glamour vs Glamour

by YoungMalfunctionArts



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Elves, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairies Are Real, Half-Elves, Orcs, Tags Are Hard, i believe in fairies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungMalfunctionArts/pseuds/YoungMalfunctionArts
Summary: "You think it's hard being an immigrant? Try being a half-breed immigrant who doesn't speak English."Embra, a singer, is under the protection of the FBI's Magic Division after threats are made against her life.





	Glamour vs Glamour

“...and some people believe musical sensation ‘Monochrome’ isn’t as sensational as she appears. There’s been speculation that ‘Monochrome’, the two-toned artist, brainwashes her audiences with glamour. The Fae singer has offered no comment...” With a click, the screen turns black and the Elven reporter is silenced.  
“This,” the Magic Division team leader, Special Agent Penelope Thompson, points in the TV’s direction, “is a problem. Monochrome has received multiple threats, which is why we’re placing her under our protection.”  
“She’s a singer. Why is it our problem? We aren’t bodyguards.” Agent Hildebrandt Montehugh crosses his arms and glares at the black box before glancing at Thompson.  
“It’s our problem because she’s magic, Agent Montehugh.”  
“So? We stop people from using magic, we don’t protect them for it.”  
“She’s also a French national with full immunity, and we can’t arrest her for it. Director Wright agrees.” Her green eyes flash and turn to the blue-haired Elf. “No complaints, Agent Kandomere?”  
“No. Director’s orders.”  
“Fine,” Montehugh sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, “I guess we’re babysitting.”


End file.
